


idk man check the map

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Gen, M/M, Memes, Pranks, a metric ton of marauder jokes, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: thunderthighs:mischief managed.buzzkill:YOU ARE NOT A MARAUDER, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW?





	idk man check the map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renkinjutsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renkinjutsushi/gifts).

> thunderthighs: noya  
bigsexy: tanaka  
buzzkill: ennoshita

**thunderthighs:** mischief managed. 

**buzzkill:** YOU ARE NOT A MARAUDER, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW?

**bigsexy:** dont u worry bout it chikara 

**buzzkill:** I’m worrying. What did you do. 

**thunderthighs:** dont wrry!!

**thunderthighs:** ull find out soon enough

**buzzkill:** I don’t like the sound of that.

**buzzkill:** At all. 

**buzzkill:** Where are you?

**bigsexy:** thats for me to know and you to not know. 

**buzzkill:** I swear, Tanaka. 

**thunderthighs:** dont swear chika swearing is bad

**buzzkill:** What did I do to deserve this.

**thunderthighs:** yanno 

**bigsexy:** exactly

**buzzkill:** I want a refund on these problem children, Daichi. Give me someone else. Give me anyone else. 

**bigsexy:** daichisan cant hear u now

**bigsexy:** ur stuck w us forever

_ **buzzkill left** _

_ **thunderthighs added buzzkill** _

**bigsexy:** ur stuck w us forever

**buzzkill:** I hate this. 

**thunderthighs:** u lov us

**buzzkill:** Do I?

**bigsexy:** yes

**thunderthighs:** yes 

**buzzkill:** ...Questionable. 

**buzzkill:** Wait, you’re not distracting me. 

**buzzkill:** What did you do?

**bigsexy:** nothin

**thunderthighs:** mischief managed. 

**bigsexy:** shh yuu ur gonna blow our cover

**thunderthighs:** shit u right

_ **thunderthighs left** _

_ **buzzkill added thunderthighs** _

**buzzkill:** I don’t think so. 

**buzzkill:** If I’m stuck here, so are you. 

**thunderthighs:** well isn’t that just unfortunate

**bigsexy:** a true tragedy

**buzzkill:** Where are you two?

**thunderthighs:** idk man check the map

**buzzkill:** YOU ARE STILL NOT A MARAUDER

**thunderthighs:** IM A MARAUDER IN MY HEART

**bigsexy:** YEAH

**bigsexy:** SUCK IT CHIKARA

**buzzkill:** I will find you. 

**bigsexy:** scatter

**thunderthighs:** way ahead of u

**thunderthighs:** he wont find us

**bigsexy:** never we too good at this

**bigsexy:** oH FUCK

_ **bigsexy is offline** _

**buzzkill:** One down, one to go. 

**thunderthighs:** cant catch me now gay thoughts

**buzzkill:** I’ll find you, Nishinoya Yuu. And when I do, you’ll regret fucking with me. 

**thunderthighs:** lmao u think im scared of you

**buzzkill:** Yes. 

**thunderthighs:** i mean u right

**thunderthighs:** ur fuckin terrifying chika

**buzzkill:** Good. 

**buzzkill:** What’s this? A random ball cart in the middle of the hallway?

**thunderthighs:** shit

**thunderthighs:** YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

_ **thunderthighs is offline** _

**buzzkill:** You can run, but you can’t hide. Practice starts soon. I’ll get you then. 

_ **buzzkill is offline** _

_ **bigsexy is online** _

_ **thunderthighs is online** _

**bigsexy:** BET we distracted him long enough 

**thunderthighs:** nice one babe

**bigsexy:** that was all u babe

**bigsexy:** u kept him talkin while i worked

**thunderthighs:** but u did the work babe

**thunderthighs:** we both did good

**bigsexy:** now we wait

**bigsexy:** mischief managed

**thunderthighs:** mischief managed

_ **bigsexy is offline** _

_ **thunderthighs is offline** _

_ **buzzkill is online** _

**buzzkill:** Get in here. Right this second. 

_ **bigsexy is online** _

_ **thunderthighs is online** _

**bigsexy:** sup chikara

**buzzkill:** TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE. 

**bigsexy:** ennoshita chikara

**thunderthighs:** nishinoya yuu!! :D

**buzzkill:** What the hell did you two do?!

**buzzkill:** Everything’s on the ceiling. 

**buzzkill:** Even the BALL CARTS are on the ceiling!!

**buzzkill:** Are those my shoes?!

**thunderthighs:** yep :D

**buzzkill:** ...How did you even get up there?

**bigsexy:** wingardium leviosa 

**buzzkill:** FOR THE LAST TIME

**buzzkill:** YOU ARE NOT A MARAUDER

**thunderthighs:** thats what u think muggle

**buzzkill:** I quit. I hate you. 

**bigsexy:** lov u too chikara

**buzzkill:** Perish.


End file.
